There has long been a need for a multi-component flow directed catheter system for use in the determination of physiological parameters in the vascular system as well as for other diagnostic purposes in connection with the human vascular system. For example, in present thermodilution procedures utilized in determining cardiac output, the results are often altered by physiological parameters which the procedures are attempting to measure. Naturally it is desirable to minimize these negative effects.